A Christmas Ring
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Trip and Katie Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing a story involving these two, I really love them and I hope I get them right Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year.. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**A Christmas Ring**

Trip had just finished putting in his report for the month of November. Everything had worked out alright on his last project, but the one he had been working on now just kept giving him problems. As soon as he entered his house he felt strong arms around him.

"Hi Katie."

"Hey Trip." She let him go. "So, I have a question for you."

"What?" Trip went to the closet to put away his jacket.

"Do you want to have dinner at my parent's house for Christmas?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That sounds like fun."

"Good. Now listen I was actually just going to leave you a note, but since you came, no need for that. Lucas and I have some patrolling to finish up, but I'll see you later."

After Katie left Trip sat down on his chair and picked up some of the data for the project. It was then that his mind started rolling. What if Katie's family didn't like him? Sure they had met him before but what if they changed their minds about him? Katie always told him not to worry about what they thought because she insisted that her family loved him. Perhaps she was right, he wouldn't worry about it. He then pulled a small box out of his pocket. He looked at the gold band with a diamond on it, he had actually bought it a month ago, but he had yet found a good time to ask Katie. He wanted to marry her, but he just didn't know when he should ask. He thought about Christmas time but they were going to her parents' house, so it might be a little weird. He shook his head, it was still a few weeks away and he had plenty to do before he had to go there.

_Christmas Eve_

Trip and Katie pulled up to Katie's house. "Are you sure?"

Katie looked at Trip, "You need to stop worrying. They love you."

"But—"

"They know that I'm happy with you, so they will still love you." Katie smiled and leaned over kissing him. After Katie pulled away they shared a smile for a moment before Katie grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

The two headed up to the house that was covered in lights. Trip saw a ton of different lights all over; the windows were framed by red and green lights while on the garage door there was multi-colored lights. Trip smiled at the sight, he loved Christmas lights; it always made everything so much more special.

Katie went ahead and knocked at the door, she was nervously smiling; Trip noticed that she did that whenever it came to seeing her family again. She was always so particular about them, as if since she'd been gone something had happened to them. But Trip didn't mind, he couldn't think of one thing about Katie that he did mind, he loved every single thing about her.

"Katie," Trip placed his hand on her back, "everything's okay."

She looked at him and smiled. She loved having Trip with her; he was just someone who always seemed to know what to say to her. And even if it wasn't much, she could hear what he was trying to say.

Soon a tall black man answered the door, "Katie." He smiled and pulled Katie into a hug, "Trip!"

At that moment a black woman opened the door wider, "Katie you're home earlier than you said, and Trip," She pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you decided to come with."

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Walker."

She put Trip at arms length, "How many times do I have to tell you, It's Sue-Ellen."

"Right, sorry."

Then the parents switched and Katie was soon engulfed in a hug by her Mom while Katie's Dad hugged Trip.

Within a few minutes they were all inside the house sitting at the table where the parents had just been about to sit down to eat dinner. Two more places were easily set and they began eating dinner.

Katie looked around, "Where's Charles?"

"He's taking care of some things, but don't worry he'll be back soon enough." Sue-Ellen said.

"Yes, he said it should be tonight and if not tomorrow for sure."

Nodding Katie began eating and explaining how things at Time Force were. Soon enough they were all done. Sue-Ellen had just begun picking up the plates when Trip stood and started to help.

"I told you the last times you were here that you're a guest."

"It's okay I don't mind."

"Alright."

Soon the dishes were in the sink and Trip was helping Sue-Ellen getting them cleaned while he heard Katie and her Dad talking in the other room.

"I do enjoy having your help you know."

"Thanks."

"And hey, doing dishes makes you practically family, so you should know that we love you and don't mind having you here, ever."

Trip ducked as he picked up another dish; what had she meant by that? Did she know that right at that moment he had a ring in his pocket? Maybe she did and she was trying to tell him something. "Trip?" Sue-Ellen called looking at him in concern.

"I'm alright." He smiled at her as he went back out to grab some more plates. By that time Katie and her Dad were both up picking up dishes to bring them into the kitchen. Katie smiled at Trip as she went by.

After they finished with the dishes they went out to the living room and sat down. Sue-Ellen looked around, "Well, what shall we put in?"

"How about this one?" All four of them looked up and saw Charles with a Christmas CD in his hand. Katie jumped up and was hugging him in a second. "It's good to see you too." He said returning her hug with one just as big.

Charles went over and put it in and then turned it on. He sat down on the other side of Trip saying hi to him. Then it was time to open one present. Robert picked up a gift and gave one to everyone. They went around and opened them one at a time. Trip loved this part, the music was going, and Katie's family was so happy and loving and they made him feel like he was one of them.

Soon enough the parents turned in and then Charles, Trip and Katie decided to put in a movie. During the movie Charles got a phone call and left so he wouldn't interrupt the movie. Trip sat next to Katie holding hands with her still thinking about the ring in his pocket. Should he ask her tonight? Or another time? He did really want to ask her, he was sure she would say yes, but…

"Trip?"

The Xybrain turned to see his girlfriend looking at him concerned. "Yeah?"

"The movie's over, you didn't even realize that. It's your favorite movie, and besides that you've been distracted most of the night. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…"

"What?"

Trip looked down and decided now was better than tomorrow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, "Katie, will you marry me?"

He opened it to reveal the ring and watched as Katie's mouth dropped open. She picked up the box, "Oh Trip. Yes."

"Really?" He smiled and took the box from her and put it on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Katie pulled Trip into a heated kiss and Trip realized that this was the happiest Christmas he would ever have.


End file.
